


When the Chill Sets in and the Warmth is Gone, what do we Have? Absolutely Nothing.

by silver_rayn123



Series: Silver's Dream SMP One Shots and Short Stories [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MCYT (Minecraft Youtubers), Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: A peak into Wilbur's mind and his thought process, Also the T rating is becuase of swearing, But he's not really right either, Dream SMP - Freeform, Dream Smp, Gen, Get that boy some therapy, In Universe, No Villain Wilbur Soot, Tommy and Techno are mentions sorry lol, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur contradicts and repeats himself a few times, Wilbur is not evil, Wilbur isn't exactly... wrong tbh?, and if he wasnt mentally unstable he probs wouln't come to the same conclusion, and that's an intentional show of his decline of mental health, feel free to add a suggestion to a tag if you feel I missed anything please!, he's just suffering from Trauma and a mental break, honestly im not that good at tagging/rating lol, my headcanon this is all caused by a mental break, or maybe he would? just in a less crazy way XD, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_rayn123/pseuds/silver_rayn123
Summary: Did you know the real danger of being cold is when you stop shivering? It means your body is too tired to try and warm itself up anymore and has given up. That's the point you need to get immediate help because at that point its life threatening and you might not survive.Wilbur takes a walk, and thinks about everything...He's so cold.
Series: Silver's Dream SMP One Shots and Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987966
Comments: 18
Kudos: 156





	When the Chill Sets in and the Warmth is Gone, what do we Have? Absolutely Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH  
> This was entirely created from my desire to find a way to explain Wilbur's actions other then:  
> 'Wilbur is evil and always has been, and has been manipulating people/has been insane this entire time!'  
> Like, its okay if others want it, I just like digging into other explanations.
> 
> Hope you Enjoy! Also If you like this one, you should def check out the fic before this in the same series, its about Techno ^-^
> 
> (Also up next is either Dream or Philza, let me know what chu think!)

The night is young and Wilbur is quietly walking out of Pogtopia for the first, but most likely not last time of the night. He was too wired to stay in bed all night and it was a pattern that had been repeating for the last week and a half, which was why he knew it probably would not be the last time he came and went from this base.

He spares a glance at the direction of Tommy’s room, taking care to be extra stealthy so as to increase his chances of the angry blond not waking up. After a second, he breathes a sigh of relief and doesn't bother to stifle any sound as he passes the area where Techno is sleeping. Lately the tusk-toothed man of war had been alternating between sleeping in Pogtopia and his own base, and Wilbur was pretty sure was feeling lonely. 

The thought alone made him give a soft, amused chuckle. And if it was a bit too high pitched and bordered on the edge of hysterical, well no one was awake or around to hear it. 

Said sleeping man didn't even twitch as he walked and giggled past, something that had honestly confused Wilbur for a while after it started happening but he was used to the idea now. In those first weeks of sleeping in the new ravine, none of them could sleep without waking each other up at the slightest movements and with how light sleepers they all were. Tommy and Wilbur had been too on edge to feel comfortable around a stranger, and Techno was just always on edge as a principle… or so they thought. 

Because a few weeks in, Techno went from barely being able to sleep around them to suddenly sleeping so heavily it could be hard to wake him up, though he never failed to wake in an instant if it was urgent or danger was around. The man’s instance was well honed. 

After a few days pressing and needling the silent pig hybrid, he admitted that in order to sleep he basically had to get used to them so them talking or moving or even breathing wouldn’t wake him up, but it tricked his instinct into ignoring them as dangers or even their presences at all while unconscious. Wilbur and Tommy had exchanged startled, but soft looks at that and smiled at the suddenly shy pinkette. 

Looking back on that conversation, the realization that Techno trusted them, would've filled Wilbur with a warm feeling like it did back then, if he didn't feel 

So  
Damn  
Cold.

Wilbur broke from his thoughts to stop reminiscing and noticed not only was he out of the ravine, but he had wandered quite far. He took an idle look around, realizing his feet had taken him, thankfully, in the opposite direction of L’ma- Manberg, of Manberg. It wouldn't do to be caught now, not at all. 

He continues to go in the direction he was heading, taking care to not get lost in thought again and to make sure he didn't get turned round, getting lost would be even worse then being caught. He paused. Okay maybe not but still, it would be embarrassing wouldn't it. As he walks he doesn't let down his guard, equipping and equipping his sword, axe, and shield several times in succession as he goes. The idle energy that simmers just out of reach burns a bit, but that's fine. It's all fine.

These walks did wonders for his headaches and his moods, improving when he got some time to himself to think. Hyping and egging Techno on was always fun but he got bored and uninterested way too easy, ready to switch onto another task, another point to drive and push and pull and pick. There were so many things to do now after all, actual plans other then blind faith and dwindling hope. 

And he loved Tommy, he really did... sometimes, or he used to maybe, but he was getting sick of the annoying arguments. He kinda wished for the days the kid would follow almost blindly along in his faith for Wilbur-

Eh, actually no that was a lie, he liked Tommy like this, actually trying to do something for a change rather then being a herded sheep. It was fun and was definitely keeping Wilbur entertained if nothing else. 

Wilbur’s thought soured as he thought to the last argument he had with Tommy. He did wish the angry kid would use his fucking brain, he knew the younger had one, and could be quite smart when he felt like it. But all Tommy did was just parrot the same thing back to him over and over and over again how ‘It wasn't right Wilbur’ and ‘You’re just not thinking straight Wilbur’ and ‘Blah Blah Blah Wilbur!’. He was getting annoyed hearing the boy whine.

Because despite what Tommy and the others seemed to think, Wilbur was not insane. No, he was thinking very, very clearly. Maybe he was a bit paranoid, but was it really paranoia when they were really out to get you? Plus, it was helping, he was more vigilant since the start of this whole mess and he could see clearly for the first time in, well, forever really. And maybe he wasn't acting normal, feeling the thrall of the causing chaos and infighting, or the mind numbing coldness, but he’s tired and he can't trust anyone. But he’s fine, so it doesn't matter. 

L’manberg had brought nothing but blood and death and wars, as did his leading of it. It started as a joke and turned into something to believe in but now, now he could see that it wasn’t worth it, not anymore. Sure they got freedom, but the animal and people deaths and pranks and problems still happened, and even then Wilbur gambled it all away in a stupid plan they didn't think though.

Dream was an asshole but he wasn't the worst leader ever. He just enjoyed chaos too much to try and govern his citizens unless it suited him, and he clearly played favorites, but there had been good, soft moments before when they had been under the masked man’s rule, and Wilbur missed it to be honest. 

And he’ll admit maybe he was never the best President, he could have been better, he sees that now, but in the end he lost and he brought everyone down with him. He lost it all and Wilbur was tired of being a leader, of having to watch after others, of having to make decisions and plans and the fighting and the betrayals and the pain. God he just wanted it to stop... one way or another it would stop, he decided. 

Wilbur’s plan made sense, even if Tommy couldn’t see the logic in it. The younger was holding on very heavily to the past of what once was and can't see that L’manberg is a lost cause now, it can never be the same, not when the people didn't choose Wilbur. And while Jschlatt is a villain in himself, he won fair and square. They had been the ones to let it happen. 

Plus, if the people weren't happy, they would rise up themselves, not leave it to a group of broken and foolish, banished relics of the past they let go. 

After all, Wilbur taught them revolution and if they didn't call upon it now, then they deserved to see the country burn when he pressed the button to put an end to it all. 

So why not blow it up? End it, bring it back to how it once was? Before the wars and treaties and negotiations and leading them. Because being a leader is tiring and Wilbur is so Tired. So one last hurrah to end it and take it back to normal, so he didn’t have to fight and bleed and see others hurt because of his choices. Then he could be done.

And when the dust settles and the others fight to make sense of it, hopefully they’ll realize there is nothing left to fight for. They will realize that, just like he did, that fighting for it is all so pointless, and it won't matter to him because Wilbur will be gone and done. Because he is tired of war and battles and treaties and leading, and if he has to be the bad guy to free himself from all that? So be it. 

It's funny, Wilbur looks up and offers a bitter smirk to the sky, he could actually understand Eret now, the bastard. Eret could give all the excuses he wanted, he wanted Power, Money, he was sick of Wilbur (though that might have been true, who knows), he was selfish, he thought it would be fun, but Wilbur could see the real reason.

Eret was tired of war. He was sick of having to fight and barely get out by the skin of his teeth. Sick of dying and having everything he worked for destroyed. So when he saw the chance to be free of it, Eret took the offer and Wilbur couldn't fault him for it, though he still hated the man for not being strong enough to endure it like the rest of them had been.

Wilbur wishes he had that chance these days, but even now his hatred for Schlatt far outweighed his desire to be free of it all. No, taking the country entirely out of the equation was the better option. Then Jschlatt, ruler of nothing, would be at Dream’s mercy and Wilbur would be free. 

He smiled at the idea of it, the first real one in while cracking his mask, but it falls as his thoughts continued to swirl. He was aware people would be upset, people would hate him, but he was okay with it, none of it mattered anymore. His angry thoughts pick up and he begins to move through the underbrush harshly, expression twisted with heavy emotion.

He had been betrayed so many times in the past few months, in war, after it ended and lately as well. His friends, people he called family, his own son,

He stopped abruptly at the reminder. His face bleeds blank but he continued to breath harshly like he was still fast footed. Fundy wasn't actually his son, Wilbur was far too young for that, but Wilbur had found the young half Fox child without memories by a river on the way to these lands, and had ended up bringing Fundy with him. They were more like brothers and many people didn't even know the truth, but they both enjoyed the bit of the joke, specially after Fundy chose to bring a Salmon of all things into the lore-

Wilbur pushes that way. He thought that had meant something to Fundy, but it didn't matter anymore. It didn't. He had… himself now. Just himself, and that was better then trusting others because that meant no more betrayals and hurt. 

He continued on, mood soured that this walk to make him feel better was just making him think too deeply. There’s a sound, Wilbur pauses for a second before moving a bit quicker, not enough to make too much noise but faster paced now. As he goes the shadows start to feel longer and darker and he starts into a brisk speed walk. Something snaps behind him and he breaks out into a run, his chest heaving. He jumps over logs and fallen trees and he’s breaking through the bushes fast. 

Something is behind him, stray branches and thorns cut at his skin but he ignores them as the steps get louder. His chest is heaving, the blood is pounding so heavily it feels like he cant hear his own ragged breaths. He runs faster and faster until the world is a blur, he doesn't know if the world is spinning or if it's him as he ignores the pain, and he doesn't know how he hasn't tripped or fallen, it feels like he’s drenched in blood, sticky and thick, he cant breath anymore-

There’s suddenly a break in the trees and Wilbur’s vision comes back cleanly as he bursts into the clearing. He twists on a foot and turns to abruptly face the threat, sword appearing in one hand and his shield in the other as the world stills, and he waits with ragged breaths for a second. Two Seconds. Three.

The world is silent, nothing around him but his own harsh breathes, even the birds and bugs are silent in the moment. He untenses, dropping his arms that feel heavy, throws his head back and laughs to the sky.

He almost can't breathe but he can't stop laughing as he unequips his weapon and shield and he keeps laughing until he’s shaking and heaving. He ignores the wet trails running down his face as he turns and continues his path, still chuckling as he walks, almost struts away.

His chuckles dim to giggles which fade to a bright, broken smile on his face and it almost hurts but he’s too cold to feel it. He looks ahead of him and stops just at the edge of a Desert, full of sand. He drops the bag he’s been carrying onto the ground next to him and pulls out a shovel, giving the area an appraising look. 

The air doesn't bother him as it probably should, Deserts are dangerous at night for many reasons and the temperature is one of them, but it's no colder then he's been for a while now, unable to feel warm. Wilbur smiles like the dead, because he is so cold. 

He doesn't shiver. Wilbur has work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of Wilbur is that he is having a PTSD and Trauma induced Mental/Nervous Breakdown which is causing severe Paranoia and ASD (Acute Stress Disorder), and further pushed by being hunted/outcast and being betrayed so many times. He has no stability in his life rn, his only true ally is a impulsive 16 year old boy and an anarchist who he knows can and will switch on them at any time, and a masked man who he’s fought a war against.... yeah.
> 
> Wilbur is straight up not having a good time XD
> 
> Tho that being said, he isn't exactly wrong in his thought process? L’manburg really has brought nothing but conflict and they did lose legally. Everything that happened was their fault, and Jschlatt just took advantage of that fact. So if he gets rid of it, Jschlatt wont have power and there will be no point in him having to fight anymore.
> 
> :p  
> #blowitallupUwU
> 
> (plus points to anyone who can tell why he's in the desert. Not too hard to figure out but I was pleased when I wrote that in XD)
> 
> Also Fun fact folks!  
> When people are suffering from Hypothermia, the real danger is when people stop shivering, not when they start. Because shivering is the body trying to warm itself up and when they stop it means they’re so cold they can't physically do so and they don't have the energy for it anymore. When they get to this point it means it's super serious because they’re inner temperature is lower then 90 degrees and thus life threatening, and they need to get help right away.
> 
> So, that ending piece was a reference to that; Wilbur is so cold he can't even shiver anymore, meaning he’s at the point where he needs some serious help.


End file.
